1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an image output apparatus, an image output system, and an image output control program.
2. Background Art
Projectors are known as a display device that can be viewed by a number of people. Projectors project moving images on a large screen by projecting the images based on the input video signals. In addition to the function of projecting moving images, projectors that are provided with information processing capability have been proposed. Such projectors can generate video signals based on files in specified formats (hereinafter, files in specified formats are referred to as contents), and project still and moving images on a screen.
Contents are stored in several kinds of external devices such as an external medium connected through a universal serial bus (USB) and a content server accessible through the network. In the projectors provided with the information processing capability, when one of such external devices is selected, the contents are obtained from the selected external device, and the projection of the obtained contents is initiated. In so doing, the input source of image data, which provides a projection unit with the image data to be projected on a screen, needs to be switched to a module that obtains contents from the selected external device or to a module that generates video data from the contents stored in the selected external device.